


The Birthday After Everything

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester And Reader, Dean Winchester And You, Dean Winchester Lives, Drabble, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Happy Birthday, Happy Dean Winchester, Oneshot, Other, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Soft Dean Winchester, Some Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Wholesome, birthday boy - Freeform, happy birthday dean winchester, not really - Freeform, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: It's Dean's Birthday-- his 42nd Birthday, and everything is alright in his life. God is defeated, you and the boys saved Cas with the help of Jack and every one has survived it all. And now, Dean gets to celebrate his birthday at the end of the night alone with you, his love and his life...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The Birthday After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble for Dean. Happy Birthday to one of my favorite characters, someone so important to me and rather than being sad I decided to write this to not only soothe myself, but in hopes this brings all my dean people some peace. I love you Dean Winchester!! <3

It's Dean's Birthday-- his 42nd Birthday, and everything is alright in his life. God is defeated, you and the boys saved Cas with the help of Jack and every one has survived it all. And now, Dean gets to celebrate his birthday at the end of the night alone with you, his love and his life...

People usually say a good day goes by pretty quick, that time flies when you're having fun. They were right. But today, Dean felt like this day was never ending and in a good way. He was finally at peace from this incredibly long journey and battle against everything and God controlling them. But here with you, Sam, Eileen, Jody, Donna and the girls, even Garth showed up with his family, he finally felt free and happy. No more worrying. No more sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for bad things to happen. Dean for the first time in a long time, felt happy. 

You had excused yourself from the map room and library where everyone was hanging out, drinking and snacking on a bunch of junk food that was laid out on all the tables, and made your way to the kitchen alone. In the big silver fridge, you pulled out a big birthday cake for Dean and then made your way to the oven and turned it off. With kitchen mittens, you pulled out the apple pie and set it on the counter to rest. You took of the mittens and set them down so you can walk over to the table and take a seat, praying to Cas and Jack to remind them about Dean.

See, just days ago, you prayed to them and Cas instantly came to you asking if everyone was okay. You wanted to make sure him and Jack would come to Dean's special surprise birthday, as well as celebrating life and being all together. 

And he promised you, and he delivered. 

In just seconds, Cas and Jack had surprised you in the kitchen 

"Jack!" You smiled, as he threw his hand up saying hello. You pulled him into a hug and chuckle into his shoulder. "So happy to see you, kid." 

"I'm very happy to see you." 

"How's heaven?" You pulled away to hug Cas, who was already pulling you into him. 

"It's looking up," Cas said. "It's taking longer than we thought, but Heaven should be better soon." 

"Well that's good to hear, come on. Dean will be really happy to see you two." 

"Y/N! I smell the pie, are you gonna bring it out, or-" 

Dean paused in the doorway, his mouth agape as he looked looked at you standing next to Cas and Jack on each side. He slowly walked down the steps and approached you three standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"I prayed to them a few weeks ago. Told them they better come see you for your birthday." You smiled then kissed him on the cheek and taking a step back.

"Cas, buddy, thank you." 

Dean pulls Cas into a hug and they stay like that for minutes. 

"It's so great seeing you." He said into Cas' shoulder. 

"It's great seeing you Dean. Happy Birthday." 

They pulled away from each other and just like that Jack is attacking Dean with a huge hug. Cas and you laugh as you watch Dean grin and pat Jack's back. The four of you stand together in the kitchen catching up on things and even stealing the first few bites of apple pie with Dean. 

"Come on, I think Sam and everyone would love to see you two." Dean said as he stuffed his arms with a bunch of beers. 

"Oh I missed you Dean." Jack said. "Will you let me have more beer this time?" 

"Kid, with you fixing heaven...I don't think that's a good idea." He answered.

"Dean, it's not like he can get drunk." You shrugged.

"Yes, that's true." Cas confirmed with a tilt of his head. "But technically he is still just a child."

"Dude, he's God now." You say. 

"What the hell..." Dean throws a beer at Jack and he instantly catches it with a huge smile on his face. "Alright, Sam and everyone's out there."

"Sam." Jack's eyes lit up and left the kitchen. 

"Come on boys, we got a birthday to celebrate!" You winked at them, and together you all made it back to the party.

Everyone was happy to see Cas and Jack, hugging and picking up conversations with one another had made you happy. Sam and Eileen stood together as they mingled with Garth and his wife Bess. Jody and Donna hung around Dean drinking beers as he stuffed his face with the cake and pie after everyone had sung happy birthday to him. Kaia and Claire were sitting together, on one chair, giggling and holding each others hands. Jack made conversation with Patience and Alex by the snacks at the table and even lifted the bars of Nougat up and smiled at it. As you stood around alone watching out at everyone, you noticed Dean's undeniably big smile as he spoke with Jody, laughed with everyone he hung out with. You were so lucky to be here, to be with him and to finally see Dean Winchester at peace and alive with family. 

It's what he deserved, and it's what everyone else deserved. That fight was over, and soon you and him would be able to slowly settle down and move on. 

By the end of the night, everyone crashed in bunker rooms as you and Dean were afraid for the majority of everyone to go home this late and with some people heavily intoxicated. Dean just wanted this to be real and wanted to wake up the next day to see his family. After cleaning up with help from Jody, you and Dean were the only ones left in the kitchen as everyone made it to bed. 

Dean walked up behind you with his arms wrapping around your waist. He kissed you on the shoulder and then trailed up to your neck and then left one kiss on the side of your jaw. 

"Happy birthday, Dean." You whispered, your hands placed over his that rest on your stomach. "I love you."

"Thank you gorgeous. Today was really damn special because of you. Getting everyone together, Cas and Jack showing up." He sighed into your neck. "I'm so damn happy you're here, that we're here together." 

"Well the Winchesters never stop fighting, guess I learned a few things from you and Sam." You smile. "You're welcome Dean, I had to get everyone here. You deserve to be celebrated, we all deserve to be happy together too." 

He nodded his head. 

"I know it ain't official, but uh you've fought so hard the last few years with us. You kept it together when I couldn't, you never gave up on the fight. You're a Winchester for sure, baby. Let's make it official then." 

"Are you... are you saying we should-"

"Hell yeah I am." Dean twisted you around to face him. "Call it an early birthday gift to me." 

"We'll pick out a day tomorrow?" 

He winked at you and nodded. 

"Come on. This reminds me that I may or may not have two presents for you."

"Oh really now?" He smirked. 

"It's in the bedroom, I don't know...I was kinda nervous to bring it out earlier with everyone hovering around." 

Dean raised his brows and smiled. "Oh sweetheart..."

You chuckled and dragged him to follow you into his bedroom that you two shared for the past two years in the bunker. He grabbed onto your waist and started kissing and sucking on your neck. As you reached the room, he slammed the door shut after you walked in and you rushed over to the dresser. He watched you intently and rested his shoulder on the brick wall, next to you. 

"First one..." You pulled out the square thin box covered in scooby doo wrapping paper and a big gold bow on it. You bit your lip and waited for him to open it after he was amused by all the shaggy and scooby's on it with sandwiches in their mouths. "Come on baby, we got a few hours left for you birthday..."

He ripped threw it and saw the fancy burgundy lingerie. "You're gonna kill me tonight..I swear."

"I have to get it on me," You laughed. "But before I do, I wanted to surprise you with another one first." 

Before he could answer, you leave him standing by the dresser as you pull out a smaller, velvet box by your nightstand. Running your fingers over the velvet, you were nervous to give it to him, wondering what he might think about this and his answer could change you and his future and relationship. You stand in front of him just inches away from his body and hold out the box. 

"I already proposed to you," Dean smirks, "You gonna get down on one knee for me now?" 

You lovingly nudge his shoulder with your free hand and smiled. "Just open it, please baby." 

He squinted at you in suspicion and took the box from your hand. You watched his face intently and 

"Keys?"

"I uh...I might've had help a few weeks ago with finding the perfect place. It's a cabin, a home for us, in the woods not so far out from here.. I know you haven't seen it yet or I don't know even know if this is what you would want or with me even I just-"

"Y/N..."

"It's too much? I knew you didn't want to leave the Bunker...why didn't Sam talk me out of it? Or Eileen?" 

"Hey, hey...stop. Look at me." Dean grabbed your hands and pulled you into him after setting the box down. You stared up at him and looked at all the freckles scattered all over his face, the corners of his eyes wrinkled as his smile reached his forest eyes. His soft, plump lips stay together in a soft smile as he looked into your eyes and grabbed onto your face. Your heart began to pump against your chest because of his beauty and the words he's about to say to you. 

"Did you just tell me you got a home for us?" 

"I..I did, yeah." 

He caressed your face, letting his fingers stroke your cheek. "Why would you think I wouldn't want this? We're gonna get married soon, no?" 

"Well yeah," you sighed into his hand, "I just didn't think a home other than the bunker is want you wanted." 

"Of course I want it." Dean pulled you into him closer. "I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't want that. I want everything we can get in this life, as long as it's with you." 

"So...you're saying..." You raised your brows, waiting for him to reassure you and confirm your thoughts. 

"I'm saying," he kissed you on the forehead, "a cabin in the woods, a home for us sounds really fucking good to me." 

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Dean nodded as he blushed. "You are so perfect...I mean, this birthday and being by my side...getting a goddamn house for us? Lingerie for tonight? I love you, I really do." 

You laughed and pulled away, grabbing the lingerie box from the dresser. "I love you too. Every day and forever, birthday boy. You deserve to hear that every damn day, Dean. And not just by me, but by everyone. And I hope you know how loved you are and how much we care for you." 

He stood silent, taking your words in and relaxing his shoulders. He's always struggled with that, especially during the entire fight up against God. But now that everything is over and he can live, he can live knowing that he has you, his family...everyone that is sleeping in the Bunker tonight will always care for him and he'll always care for them. Instead of getting even more sappier like it has been all day, he decides to stalk forward in hunger and winked at you. He looked at the clock and there was about fifteen minutes until his birthday was over. 

"Now, I still got some left until my birthday is over... how about you put this on and let's have some fun?" 

You grabbed his flannel and pulled him into a harsh kiss, tongue exploring his mouth. Breathlessly, you both pulled away and started to laugh together. 

"Oh even when that clock strikes twelve, I don't plan on stopping." You kissed his neck. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Oh god..." Dean furrowed his brows and bit his lip as he pulled you into him and dragged you to the bed with you taking off his flannel at his shoulders. "Thank you, my love."

And for the first time with no worry, no interruptions and no taking things fast...you and Dean spent the rest of his birthday in bed, happy and content with the way everything worked out.


End file.
